


You Don't Have to be a Santa

by twinkrevali



Series: Christmas Drabbles 2015! [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Sweaters, Fluff, Homemade Gifts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 09:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5581312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinkrevali/pseuds/twinkrevali
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi knits Tsukishima a sweater for Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Don't Have to be a Santa

**Author's Note:**

> For Isy!!

“Merry Christmas, Tsukki!”

Yamaguchi gives Tsukishima his present with trembling hands, looking up at the blonde with a nervous smile.

“I’ve been working on it since September, I hope it’s okay.”

Tsukishima frowns as he turns the package over, trying to gauge what it’s contents might be. He tears gingerly at the paper, patterned black and gold wrapping paper with little reindeer and candy canes all over it.

“I hope it didn’t cost you anything to make,” Tsukishima says with a raised brow, and Yamaguchi shakes his head, chewing on his fingernails.

“My grandmother helped me make it, it was no trouble at all.” His tone is soft, and Tsukishima glances at the freckled boy, who’s watching him with hopeful eyes, the tiniest of smiles fighting it’s way across his face.

When the last of the tape has been torn off the wrapping, Tsukishima lets it fall to the floor, marvelling over the gift in his hand. It’s a cable knit sweater, with two different colours of wool being knit together. The top half is an off-white, with the bottom half of the sweater blending into a pale cream colour. He turns it over, trying to follow the way the stitches weave together to make the cables. It’s soft and warm and smells like christmas, a mix of spices and something earthy, as though it’s been sitting under a real pine tree for the duration of the month.

“Can I put it on now?” Tsukishima asks, watching Yamaguchi with a careful eye, and the boy seems to exhale in relief, as though he’s been holding his breath for the last five minutes.

“Of course you can!” Yamaguchi exclaims, continuing with an out of breath “I mean we had to guess your measurements but hopefully the fit will be alright…”

As he pulls the sweater over his head, Tsukishima inhales deeply, taking in the scent of pine and spice and something he figures can only be attributed to Yamaguchi, the image of his companion sitting by a fire knitting all those nights making Tsukishima’s heart swell to a painful size.

He tugs the sweater over his head, looping his arms into the sleeves as he goes. Whilst the length of the sweater is near perfect, the length of the arms stops just above his wrists, and he watches and Yamaguchi’s face pales, eyes flicking between the sleeves and Tsukishima’s face. Before Yamaguchi can start apologising, though, Tsukishima pushes the sleeves up, making them gather just under his elbows. He looks at Yamaguchi silently for a moment before hugging his arms to his stomach, glancing to the side with an unreadable expression.

“You shouldn’t have gone to such trouble,” he says, and Yamaguchi looks like he might start glowing with how hard he’s smiling as he gathers the wrapping paper off the floor.

“Sorry, Tsukki.”


End file.
